Riririn Ran
Otherwise known as Lilly, R.R. was a local on Catharsis who lived in the southern areas of the region. She doesn't appear dangerous at first and had the appearance of a freckle faced commoner. Still, she seemed to have a way of extending her influence, and taking control of a conversation / room without one ever realizing it. In truth, Lilly is actually a Shadow Drake (one of if not the most dangerous drake type) taking on Human form. She is also a wielder of very deadly Shadow Incantations and could prove a dangerous foe if crossed. Personality Not much is known about Lilly's past prior to meeting Foster Grant, but some time after meeting him (during Aldus Delore's first expedition to Catharsis) she had fallen in love with him. Foster Grant would presumably stay behind of his own volition to stay with Lilly. Lilly is utterly in love (some might say to a "yandere" degree) with Foster Grant and is very protective of him (even to the point where she may have injured him to make sure he wouldn't leave). When she believed that a group associated with Aldus (part of his second expedition to Catharsis) had come to take Foster away, she secretly killed one of them in the night (after she and Foster had invited them to stay at her home). She would go on to enter her true form as a Shadow Drake and attack the local town of Southshore where the remainder of the group had journeyed to meet with the Arland Fleet. From accounts of the attack, she appeared to destroy the gate / set fire to areas of the town "because it made her happy" implying a sadistic and vengeful side to her as well. Despite all this, Foster Grant does truly seem to care about Lilly, and Lilly loves him in turn. She also really hates Aldus Delore, although if this is just because of Foster Grant is unclear. Skills While in her Drake form she has the powers one would associated with a dragon / drake (flight, great strength, fire breath, and such). Lilly was also very powerful in Shadow Magic associated with her flight, making use of "Shadow Incantations" to destroy her foes. Some of these Shadow Incantations included: * First Incantation of Shadow: Sudden Death: An instant death magic where life turned to poison and poison turned to death (basically a heavy dot cone). * Second Incantation of Shadow: Servant of Death: An Incantation she made use of while in her human form. It summons a great Undead Giant (over fifteen feet tall) cloaked in tendrils. These tendrils were tipped with a deadly magical elixir (the same elixir that had been used on the Magic Blade Shamshir), ensuring that those struck by them would be slain. * Third Incantation of Shadow: Death Field: Projects a great black orb of poison and death. The effects don't seem to linger when / if one manages to escape the field quickly. * Fourth Incantation: Rain of Death: Summons a corrosive rain with a decaying effect. Pre Catharsis Arc Lilly would encounter Aldus Delore's group during their first journey to Catharsis to map out the region. At some point she would meet Foster Grant (a man who has accompanied Aldus to the island) and eventually fall in love with him. Aldus Delore would say that he lost / left behind Foster Grant during their first journey because of Lilly. In reality, Foster Grant has chosen to stay behind of his own volition to stay with Lilly (having reciprocated her feelings). Catharsis Arc Lilly and Foster would be introduced as the group heading to meet the Arland Fleet were travelling to the southern areas of Catharsis. They pair offer to let the group stay at Lilly's house which they accept. During the night, Lilly (suspecting that the group wanted to take Foster / do something for Aldus due to a misunderstanding) kills one of the group (Monaldo). The next morning, Meredith Soetoro offers to investigate the murder (having come at odds with Lilly), but the acting leader of the group (Ashvel) decides against it, believing that meeting the Arland Fleet was top priority. After burying their companion, the group treks onward to the town of Southshore and secure it for the Expedition efforts. Meredith would take some members of the party to meet with the Arlanders personally while the remainder stood back in Southshore to secure it from any potential threats. During this time, Lilly would press her efforts and seek to kill this group affiliated with Aldus. She would turn into a Shadow Drake and attack Southshore, nearly killing all the group that had remained there, and sucking the life out of all the townspeople (thankfully this is reversed and life is returned to the people thanks to a Miracle that occurred later). To add to this, Lilly would also destroy the towns gate (ruining much of its strategic value) and burn some areas of the town for fun. She would return home, believing her work to be done. --- Ashvel and Meredith's group would deal with the events of Southshore and go to confront Lilly, believing that she was involved with the attack. She reveals her true motives and becomes openly hostile with the party (and protective of Foster Grant). She claims that Aldus was trying to steal Foster from her. When the party prepares to attack to avenge their fallen comrades, she transforms into her true form as a Shadow Drake and a battle breaks out. --- Although her power is great, the group is able to overcome her Shadow Incantations and damage her a bit. She would fly into a rage, at which point Meredith would attempt to halt her onslaught by taken Foster hostage. When this fails to get her attention, Meredith kills Foster. This gets Lillys attention...but instead of stopping her it makes her go berserk. Lilly flies away (with Ashvel still attached to her via harness he used during combat) and decides to lay waste to the Expedition Main Base at the ruins. --- Lilly assaults the main base full force, and the forces rush to try to fend her off. Things don't start off so well when Jessie Lawlier's mount and companion Plath is slain by the dragon. Still, some of the forces of the expedition manage to get together and focus on Lilly. Although her Shadow Incantations prove to be quite deadly, they are somehow able to overcome them. Thanks to the efforts of Jessie Lawlier, Donovan Blackwater, Virgil the Grim, Paptimus Scirocco, Crimson Cantveld, Marcus Stent and Ashvel, Lilly would eventually be slain. However, during the course of the fight, she would damage some of the ruins. This would result in some of the expedition (including Aldus Delore) being trapped inside for a time. It would also lead to the Moon Blocking Device being damaged / destroyed (which would allow a force of Moon Elves to arrive on Catharsis later). Category:ITD7 Characters